hellish_rebukefandomcom-20200214-history
The Human Tribe
"The Tribe is all we got. Down here, you are either in it or a threat to us all" - Eve, Leader of the Human Tribe of Avernus The Human Tribe (or just "The Tribe") is a loose organization of mortals throughout Baator that is separated into subgroups depending on their layer of Hell. As Hell is a very unfriendly place towards mortals, The Tribe is very wary towards devils, and will only trust them in extenuating circumstances, such as with Milara and Jontas, two risen devils. The Tribe does not discriminate against any type of mortal, unless aggravated. The Human Tribe can be hard to find but is a worthwhile ally. There are Tribes in Avernus, Minauros, Phelegethos, and Stygia. The status of The Tribe of Dis is unknown and is now deemed The Lost Tribe of Dis. History History of The Human Tribe is not well-known and not recorded, but verbal accounts have been passed down. What is known is the original beginnings of The Human Tribe started in Minauros, as a powerful Firbolg Druid named Leofir was sent there after being tricked by the Archduke Mammos. Mammos tried to have Leofir captured and attempted to use him to control the Behemoths of Minauros. While out in the swamps with some of Mammos's underlings, Leofir escaped with the help of a Leviathan, Sellie. The following years, Leofir attempted to find ways out of Minauros. He came across many mortal travelers, most all of them stuck in the same situation that befell Leofir. Leofir decided to give up on his quest to escape Hell, made Minauros home, and swore to help all mortals who he crossed paths with. Eventually, rumors of mortals and other layers of Hell started to appear. Encrypted messages started to be passed from layer to layer through the River of Styx via paid-off devils. Leofir soon found Milara, a risen devil, running from Mammos and gave her shelter. She believed in the cause and was the devil to travel between layers passing notes that soon became packages and supplies. On a delivery, Milara found Jontas in the second layer beaten in an alleyway. She took him in, and they became more efficient than before. Tribes of Other Layers Human Tribe of Avernus The Human Tribe of Avernus was formed last, as Avernus is the most likely place a mortal will die in the lower layers of Baator. As a wasteland full of combat between demons and devils, it is incredibly hard for a mortal civilization to thrive, as they must avoid demons and devils, and the wasteland of Avernus has little to no water and food is bleak. Despite the odds, The Human Tribe of Avernus did appear shortly after the Darkspine was transported to Avernus. The few High Elves who survived the curse of Asmodeus traveled the wasteland eventually coming upon the Bronze Citadel. After sneaking in, the group of 50 or so High Elves collapsed in a warehouse. Fortunately, this warehouse is the warehouse Milara and Jontas buys some of their supplies. Milara and Jontas found the High Elves, and helped them set up a camp in Mt. Stigmaris, a rugged and jagged mountain that not many devils visit. Eve, the highest living member from the Darkspine, became the leader and promised her people no other disaster like the last will befall her people as long as she lives. Eve soon became obsessed with protecting her people, so she limited their freedom. Nobody was to leave the crevice they call home unless she allowed, and no outsiders are to come in. People were put on strict schedules - told what to do and when. Her people were safe, but happiness was questionable. Years later, a group of travelers came by and discovered the tribe from a runaway named Sasha. They did not get along with Eve, as she threatened them as an attempt to keep them silent. Even when they asked for the travelers help the people were aggressive and demanding. On a mission to help the tribe recover their kidnapped scientist, Nurman, from Hexla the Mad Witch, they released Bel. As the group of travelers fled, they saw explosions on the mountain and parts of the mountain come apart. It is unknown whether the Human Tribe of Avernus remained intact. Important Characters * Eve - Once a devout zealot, she now rules over The Human Tribe of Avernus. She uses a firm hand with little kindness to protect them. * Nurman - A scientist studying how to cure the curse Asmodeus cast upon his people. It is unknown whether he finished his work. * Hyosa - Nurman's helper. Hyosa acts as a grunt and has a incredible fascination with Sasha. * Sasha - A Tiefling who came down to Hell to help her brother rescue her people from Belil in Dis. Her brother left her with The Human Tribe of Avernus as he realized they were way over their heads in Hell. She escaped Eve's grasp and was captured in the Bronze Citadel where she met a group of travelers. She now resides in Dis with the group of travelers trying to find her brother. The Lost Tribe of Dis Originally just called The Human Tribe of Dis, this tribe is the third tribe to join The Human Tribes. This tribe was established after a group of escaped prisoners from Mentiri were found by Jontas. Jontas, taking pity on the mortals, hid them away while Milara gathered supplies to set up a hiding spot and camp near the Pillars. No leader was established on this tribe as it was only a group of 13 humans, 2 Dragonborns and 2 Orcs - they made decisions together. This group was not content with merely surviving, but wanted to live. They often stole goods and information from groups and warehouses inside the Iron City, trading it with other Tribes, or sending it off to The Tribe of Minauros. They were an asset to The Tribe and made most of The Tribe's money. For unknown reasons, communication stopped. Jontas and Milara were sent to their camp to check on them. It was abandoned, not even the coals of the fire or crumbs of bread left. Leucis, a Tiefling man, came down from the Material Plane looking for a Tiefling woman by the name of Orianna. He has been in contact with Leofir of The Tribe of Minauros and was promised a safe haven. As a favor, Leucis promised he would keep an eye out for The Lost Tribe of Dis. Leucis has gone missing, and his sister, Sasha, has come to look for him. Human Tribe of Minauros The original tribe of The Human Tribe. Leofir founded this tribe after coming to hell and escaping Mammos. Over the past couple hundred years, Leofir has made this tribe as bustling as a small village. Even in Hell, the druid Leofir can create lush gardens and form houses out of the trees. The Tribe of Minauros is seen as the best and most comfortable of all the tribes, so much so, that members of other tribes have tried to venture to Minauros for a more comfortable life. As The Tribe of Minauros is very rich, critical shipments of information and resources (food and supplies) are sent down the River of Styx with Milara. Even though the tribe is mostly undetectable, Mammos is always searching for them. Important Characters * Leofir - Founder and Chief * Sige - Famous Tattooist * Wynna - Prominent activist against Leofir. Believes Tribes should be kept safe by not helping as many outsiders. * Olar - Pixie keeper of the Gardens. * Mirinde - Green hag doctor Human Tribe of Phelegethos The Tribe of Phlegethos is the first tribe to join The Human Tribes. Human Tribe of Stygia The Tribe of Stygia is the second tribe to join The Human Tribes.Category:Avernus Category:Dis Category:Minaur Category:Phlegethos Category:Styg Category:The Human Tribe Category:Hell Category:All